


Future!Verse: YOI ABO AU Illustrations Compilation

by yukipri



Series: Future!Verse ABO AU [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Minami Kenjirou, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Children, Family, Fanart, Gamma Minami Kenjirou, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Polyamory, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipri/pseuds/yukipri
Summary: Illustrations from the Future!Verse AU.End game polyamory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Victor + Yurio + Phichit + Minami + Chris + Otabek all x Yuuri.＊This AU is multi-media and non-chronological, comprised of art, comics, info charts, long text headcanons, and responses to asks.





	1. OG Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the work where I'll be dumping all my illustrations for this AU that don't fit under any of the other categories!
> 
> They won't be chronological, neither with regards to the timeline or when I drew them. Some of the "chapters" will have single illustrations, while I'll put sets in the same chapter.
> 
> For context for the art, please check out the other works in this series! ^ ^

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40076653373/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40076654123/in/album-72157706668229614/)

~~

~~

_Originally publicly posted May 12th, 2017_

**Notes:**

This was drawn WELL before I knew Chris and Otabek were joining the family. Didn't even know if Minami was going to formally marry in either, or just sorta be the live-in uncle (hence why he's on the ground). LUCKILY it became really obvious to me that Minami's really hopelessly in love with Yuuri and I'm not a huge fan of unrequited,  _SO_ he did join eventually ^ ^; So Yuuji and his younger sibs didn't exist at this point either!

Arisa also originally had grayer eyes like Phichit, but in all more recent drawings she has Yuuri's warmer eye color.

The dogs aren't Makkachin and Vi-cchan, at least the originals, but more like the 2nd generation? Potya is Potya (and rude af LMAO)


	2. Several decades later Compilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first take at drawing the OG Future!Verse parents (Yuuri, Victor, Yurio, Phichit, Minami) several decades down the line, well into parenthood, as well as some simple notes ^ ^

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46127776395/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47041422761/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/32099715487/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46127776315/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33166301408/in/album-72157706668229614/)

 

**With Notes:**

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33166311458/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33166312198/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33166313028/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33166313758/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33166308778/in/album-72157706668229614/)

_Originally publicly posted July 3rd-14th, 2017_

**Notes:**  

Commentary from my original Tumblr posts!

**#1 - Victor**

~~In other words hot dad~~

~~Also Victor would totally have a ton of gray hairs at this point except they’re not visible because well, you know. Lucky bastard  
~~

I needed to make a reference for myself of the characters when they’re significantly older, so there you have it.

**#2 - Yurio  
**

~~Hot dad No. 2  
~~

He’s still super fit, dare I say even more heavily built than his figure skating years because he, Otabek, and Minami get really stupidly competitive at the gym. He and Otabek also like experimenting with random sports, often pretty extreme, and in those cases Yuuri trusts Otabek far more than Yurio to choose sensible activities that won’t get them killed.

He’s currently the full time coach of one of the kids. It’s an important distinction because the other three have more joint coaching split among several people, but Yurio wanted the one-on-one coaching experience Victor and Yuuri had too. He’s very much a hands-on teacher, another reason why he’s fit: he’ll do everything alongside his student. He’s also very fussy and given how rebellious his student can be, he tends to scold a lot ( _Hypocrite~!!_  Victor and Mila cackle in the background, being very unhelpful). But he also has a very heavy dash of Lilia, and has been heard muttering, “ _It’s not beautiful enough_ ,” though he’ll vehemently deny it.

~~_WHY THE FUCK DON’T ASIANS AGE_ he hisses.~~

~~Just because you’re the youngest, doesn’t mean you’ll never age…~~

**#3 - Phichit  
**

~~In other words hot dad No. 3  
~~

My HCs for Phichit is that he has a VERY successful and active career, and multi-talented guy that he is, it’s on multiple fronts. He loves skating, but his passion is in entertaining people and following that has opened a lot of possibilities for him.

I wanted to add so much stuff that I ran out space, and it was only the career stuff too -.-; Other stuff that couldn’t fit on the image: He’s run a super popular blog on the Katsuki kids since they were babies, aided by his long-time employees, the Nishigori triplets. He’s still as obsessed with social media and its constant evolution as ever (keep in mind decades have passed and things have CHANGED), and he sort of may have unintentionally created his own social media platform. He’s still not quite sure what he wants to do with it as he’s super busy and occupied by other things, but it’s gaining more attention and he’s technically CEO (Leo’s COO, and the triplets still work for him at this company too and he pays them handsomely).

Well, in short he’s really busy, really famous, and really, really rich.

Because he was away from home so much when they were younger, the kids would give him crappily but adorably made bracelets and stuff, which he treasured and always wore. Everyone assumed it was just part of his sometimes eccentric fashion sense. Was once asked by a reporter which avant garde designer made them. The kids are older now and pretty embarrassed he still wears them…

~~Also he’s barely aged past 30 and still easily passes for his 20s…~~

**#4 - Minami  
**

~~Hot dad No. 4  
~~

Even though Minami ends up a dad later than some of the others, he’s been acting dad for a very, very long time. HC that he doesn’t show it ever, but he’s actually really academically advanced, attended a really good university in the U.S. post canon era and returned to Japan upon Yuuri’s retirement. He worked on a teaching certificate on the side after that so he would be qualified to be a home tutor because he foresaw that even if they tried to send the kids to regular school, given how much they’d be moving around and how much the kids would inevitably focus on skating, it’d be useful to have the option to get their schooling at home. He also comes from a rich medical family and has a pretty hefty inheritance so doesn’t feel particularly pressured to have a steady income in order to support his family.

So yep, super family-oriented dad ^ ^ Considers himself Yuuri‘s No. 1  ~~butler~~  assistant.

~~It’s not his fault Phichit’s forever ageless and Yuuri’s forever baby-faced.~~

**#5 - Yuuri  
**

~~HOT MOM  
~~

He just sorta…stopped aging. I mean look at his mum, he definitely gets it from her. He doesn’t have quite the youthful pep as Phichit but is frequently mistaken to be in his 30s. Victor has mixed feelings, on one hand Yuuri looks fantastic (I mean he would regardless but), on the other it gets a bit awkward when everyone who doesn’t know them assumes he’s a decade or so older. BUT it’s admittedly MUCH more awkward when people assume  _Yurio’s_  a decade or so older…

Despite not looking particularly older, Yuuri certainly  _feels_  it. He always feels just a bit heavy and tired, but also usually in a kind of deeply satisfying way. He’s chosen a pretty hectic life, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

His skating career ended with an enormous bang and he was pretty convinced he’d just slowly fade from public memory after that, but things haven’t really worked out that way. He’s still super popular and is considered a celebrity in Japan and coaching Minami, Japan’s next star figure skater certainly puts him in the spotlight there. Victor NEVER shuts up about him even when there’s no reason for him to be brought up in that particular interview. Yurio drags him to photoshoots and there was a particularly memorable one with his baby bump. And Phichit, damn him, will drag him to red carpet events…and that’s before the kids hit fame.

He’s always gained weight easily but he used to be able to lose it easily too. After his second pregnancy, it really doesn’t work that way anymore. After one special encounter at the public gym where a stranger commented on a mass of kiss marks he didn’t know about on the back of his neck, he prefers to utilize the more than well equipped at-home gym, and he can be pretty terrifying when working out and Victor, full coach-mode, has to make sure he doesn’t overwork. Yuuri’s therefore pretty darn muscular, but has a growing layer of soft over it. His mates all love the pudge and sometimes he’ll let them make him feel confident, but sometimes he’s just not in the mood, especially since they don’t gain weight like he does. Victor in particular is bad at sensing when he needs to back off, and that’s when he gets the threatening finger to the hairline/hair whorl, which Victor has also become increasingly sensitive about…

He fiddles with his wedding bands a LOT. He likes how they spin against each other and has developed a fidget where he spins and counts them to make sure they’re all there. They’re way thinner individually than an average single wedding band but combined are thicker and look really masculine. There’s no particular meaning to the order but he likes changing them up every day because it feels like he’s wearing the same rings, but different, and he feels like he could make up something profound about how it reflects how their relationship never grows old but really he just likes the aesthetic freshness. Victor’s ring is white gold, Yurio’s a pale yellow gold, Phichit’s black gold, and Minami’s is rose gold. The good luck ring on his right hand is a yellower gold, and the gold earring is similar but slightly oranger. None of the golds match but Yuuri likes them all the same, they all represent different things so he doesn’t feel they need to match, even if it sometimes makes him look a bit uncoordinated in the jewelry department.

＊NOTE: At the time these were drawn, I hadn't yet decided that Chris and Otabek were joining. Now they have LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also used these same illustrations in a [Dream Daddy parody](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/post/163034097797/yuri-on-ice-x-dream-daddy-crossoverparody) AHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Wedding bands compilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Nuff said, their wedding bands.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40076678203/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40076678473/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40076678903/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40076679493/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40076680313/in/album-72157706668229614/)

~~

~~

Added considerably later:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40076680833/in/album-72157706668229614/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40076681813/in/album-72157706668229614/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check timeline for wedding dates!
> 
> All wedding bands are worn on their left hands.
> 
> The rings for the first four husbands (Victor, Yurio, Phichit, Minami) were all drawn at the same time, but Chris and Otabek were added considerably later, only after I knew they were joining.


	4. Kids Portraits compilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The portraits of all six Katsuki kids!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40366714533/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40366715173/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40366716863/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/32390038037/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46417078275/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46417079945/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46608789064/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46608791354/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with all of these, Noé and Saya were added considerably after the first four kids ^ ^;

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all my currently posted illustrations already on my social medias, but they'll all gradually be posted here too. If you want to share them, please reblog my posts on [Tumblr](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YukiPri_Art)!
> 
> Any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much! ^ ^


End file.
